


Take it

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [57]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Teasing a werewolf is not the smartest thing Naruto has ever done, but it turns out to be the hottest





	

Naruto liked challenges but he thought that the one he had taken on himself was far more challenging than he had previously anticipated.

Not that it was a bad challenge. It was going to be the most pleasurable challenge he had taken so far. If he could just do it. And he wanted to. He was aching too and it just was not fair how much he had to struggle.

On all fours and just a few inches away from his goal and pure pleasure Naruto tried to clear his head and steady his breathing but the ten pinpricks into his hips reminded him all too well what he had gotten himself into and the pleasure that awaited him the moment he got over the first hurdle.

There was a low growl behind him and Naruto shivered. He had not known it before tonight but he had a thing for wolves. The growl went into a snarl and Naruto’s cock throbbed and he clenched around the hot cock inside him. The tip.

“You had so much talk back at the club.” Kakashi said behind him and Naruto keened at the sharp rake of the nails across his hips. “If you want it you’ll have to take it for yourself.”

God that damn _tease_! He knew Naruto wanted it. There was literally no other reason for Naruto to be here. At least here in this position because with someone as hot as Kakashi Naruto would try to be around the man as much as possible.

He clenched down again his legs beginning to shake and shuddered at the thickness spreading him. It was far bigger than it had been at the club. Far, far bigger than what had been rubbed against him when they were on the dancefloor. When Naruto had teased Kakashi and made his fangs grow and his eyes flash from black to red.

Naruto rocked back a little and hissed at the stretch. Not pain. There was no chance for that. Not after the careful teasing preparation that Kakashi had done. Another shudder wracked him making him clench once again as he thought about Kakashi’s sure fingers and just how he had opened Naruto up with his tongue. No there was no chance of pain after that.

“What are you thinking about?” Kakashi murmured behind him and Naruto whined at how the claws dug deeper. “You’re going to have to make the moves all yourself. I won’t move until you’ve shown me…” Kakashi’s voice lowered and went to a teasing drawl that made Naruto’s stomach twist. “How much you can take.”

With that taunt pushing him Naruto rocked back and relaxed. A little more slipped in but the pressure made his head spin. It was not too much but the thickness was slowly making it hard to breathe. His hands shook as they braced against the mattress.

Another rock backwards and more than intended slipped inside. He groaned aloud and tensed and felt Kakashi throb. That was more than before. He had to have at least half by now. Or more than that. Relaxing was harder than before. His legs trembled, his breaths were pants and he was so hard he dripped.

Another slow rock backwards with him relaxing as much as he was able and he took more. His back was sweating. His body was trembling and he was so close to the edge his vision was cloudy his eyes were wet. And behind him he could hear Kakashi gritting his teeth he could feel the drops of sweat from the other man as they dropped onto him and he chuckled to himself.

The claws were longer scrapping his skin although he knew Kakashi was holding himself back. He could feel the strength in Kakashi’s fingers everything he flexed his hands and the way Kakashi’s cock throbbed inside him made him shudder.

“How much is left?” Naruto asked. He had to be nearly finished. His body was shaking from the effort. Just why was Kakashi so thick? He was a wolf but still it should not be so damn difficult.

Kakashi’s shuddering breath made Naruto grind back just a little bit causing Kakashi to make an almost broken sound and Naruto to shudder yet again. “You’re half way.” Kakashi gritted and Naruto was so surprised that he slacked on his next rock back. He whined as it felt as though a pole had been shoved in him making him tense yet again and drawing a loud guttural curse from Kakashi. “God you just took….just a little more to go.”

Naruto wanted to do it. He really did but he was unsure whether he could get it done. And whether he would be able to survive whatever came next. Kakashi’s claws on his hips were a promise and a threat. There was no telling what would happen to him afterwards.

He had teased and taunted after all. He had wanted this but he had no idea if he would be able to handle it. Not all of it.

“God.” Naruto groaned as he rocked backwards again. He hissed as a bit more of Kakashi slipped inside him and whined at the feeling of him leaving. His next rock back drove a moan out of him. A little faster than before. There would be no easy way to do it. Naruto folded his arms under him leaning forward for a better angle so he could move his hips and rock faster.

“That’s the way.” Kakashi rasped and Naruto felt his stomach flip at the want and lust he heard in Kakashi’s tone. “Rock that little ass back on my cock.” The nails dug into Naruto’s hips and Naruto could feel Kakashi fighting the need to just yank him backwards and end it all.

He panted and laboured his hips picking up speed and the breath being knocked out of him with each new inch of Kakashi’s cock he took. He was nearly sobbing when his ass made contact with Kakashi. He shook and shuddered feeling himself on the edge, his neglected cock was so hard it hurt and the best was yet to come.

“Good.” Kakashi rasped. “You took it all.” The grip on his hips tightened and the slow roll of Kakashi’s hips stroked him and made him see stars.

What came out his mouth was an unintelligible garble but Naruto knew he hunched forward as he started to come. His body shook far worse than it had before and his knees went weak but Kakashi’s grip kept him from slumping and falling.

He was kept in his position by Kakashi’s grip as he came and clenched around Kakashi’s cock. It was only until he had regained some sense of awareness did he realize Kakashi had remained throbbing the entire time.

“Well that was close.” Kakashi chuckled and Naruto whined at how delighted the man sounded. “So that’s one down.” Kakashi retreated a little and his next thrust made Naruto gasp and clutch onto the bedsheets. “This is a nice position.” The man said so easily that Naruto wanted to bite him. “Let’s make the next one a little more personal shall we?”

Naruto knew he was going to say something but the feeling of Kakashi retreating a little and grabbing his leg before he flipped Naruto around. While Naruto was still on his cock drove him speechless. He stared up at Kakashi’s sweat dampened silver hair and his cock hardened once again when he saw Kakashi’s red eyes.

Kakashi’s smile was all teeth and promise and the innocent mole on his chin did not take away the fact that he was a beast. “Now this is the best position for you to take my knot.” Kakashi hissed.

Naruto shook his leg free from Kakashi’s grasp so he could wrap his legs around the man’s waist. If you were doing something crazy you might as well go all out. “I thought you said you’d make me black out before I took the whole thing?” Naruto taunted. “Still awake old man.”

“For now.” Kakashi chuckled. “Talk again when you’ve taken my knot more than once.”


End file.
